You Should Have Came After Me
by skipsterrr
Summary: Follow the path of Sesshomaru's life with his wolf goddessdemon mate, Jewellisa *name will later be changed*, watch them over come everyday problems, and finally defeat Naraku. But after Naraku's defeat, a new threat appears. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Birth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, its property of Rumiko Takahashi.

**Note:** If you have seen any of the television episodes or movies, or read any of the manga books, than you will know which characters in my story are Rumiko's idea or mine. If you haven't seen or read anything, then you're out of luck on figuring out the truth, or you can Google the names and find out for yourself. Later chapters may have sex scenes in them so if that's not your style, then skip that chapter and proceed to the next one. Happy readings

Love skipterrr

**You Should Have Came After Me [[001**

I cried out in pain as I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed. My water had broken two hours before and I was now delivering my first child. I knew I should have had this baby at home surrounded by my family but that was out of the question. After I was born my parents' marriage sort of fell apart.

My father, being the Lord of the Wolf Demons, never had time for family matters anymore and my mother had gotten tired of it. Kouga was 10 and I had just turned 5, she left us never to return again.

That was over 14 years ago and my father's rule: "You Can't Have A Child Unless You Have A Mate" still had to be followed and by me having this child, I had just broken it. I didn't even wanna think about what would happen if I came home with this baby in my arms and no mate who was responsible of giving me the child in the first place.

Another pain shot through me, causing me to start crying. My best friend Amber was there with me holding my hand as I endured the pain. "Come on Jewelz push," she told me. I had been in labor for more than three hours an was completely worn-out, how could I possibly push this child out of me.

"I can't," I panted, "I'm too tired." My black hair was plastered to my face and my brown ears weren't their usual perkiness, but pushed flat as if some one had put them that way.

"Just one more long push Princess Jewellisa and then you'll get to rest," the village woman doctor explained. "I'm ganna count to three and then your ganna push ok."

I nodded my head in agreement and prepared to push one last time. The doctor counted to three and I pushed as hard as I could. I screamed so loud I bet the whole world could hear me. "That's it Princess--keep pushing--you've got it," the doctor kept saying.

That next minute small cries filled the room. The doctor lifted my baby from between my legs, cleaned him off and laid him on my now flat stomach. "It's a boy," she announced. He had a full head of snow-white hair with hints of black in it. Two tiny little wolf ears sat on the top of his head, both brown like mine.

I knew after I found out I was pregnant, there would be a possibility that the child would look like his father. I just didn't think--no I hoped--it wouldn't be this much. I looked over my son until I found what I was looking for. In the middle of his forehead was a blue crescent moon and under his right eye lay two distinct red marks--the mark of a dog demon--and a blue dot with a curved line below it under his left eye, the mark of a wolf demon.

"What are you going to name your child?" the doctor asked.

"Oh," I said, bringing me back into the real world, "Tristan--Tristan Sesshomaru." The doctor eyed me curiously.

"Two names for the boy?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I asked back getting defensive.

"No there is nothing wrong with that at all Princess, it's just--," she trailed off.

"It's just what?" I urged getting angry.

"It's just I would figure the Lord would be here to witness the birth of his heir and would name the child after him himself," she finally said.

"Lord Sesshomaru didn't even know I was pregnant in the first place and I intend to keep him having a child a secret. You are to not tell anyone who Tristan's father is or I'll have you killed, do you understand?" I ordered.

"Yes Princess, you have my word," she said as she bowed to me. "I will leave now to give you some rest. If you need anything just call for me." The doctor got up and left the room leaving me and Amber with a now quiet Tristan.

"Are you really not ganna tell him Jewellisa?" Amber whined as she sat down on my bedside.

"Amber he kept our relationship a secret since day 1 and now I'm keeping his son a secret from him," I told her as I pulled Tristan closer to me--his eyelids growing heavy and finally closing to hide his right icy blue eye and his left amber one. "The day Sesshomaru sees me and his son, hell will freeze over."

"All right Jewelz, I'm ganna go. I'll see you in the morning," she agreed. She knew that once I made up my mind there was no going back.

She left the room and I curled into the tightest ball I could possibly manage around my son. I looked into his sleeping face noticing he did the same things Sesshomaru did when I would wake up early in the morning and watch him sleep. I looked out the window at the full moon and back at the crescent moon on Tristan's forehead.

"I will always protect you Tristan. No one will take you away from me, not even your father." I kissed him on his little moon and fell asleep.


	2. Discovering the Truth

**You Should Have Came After Me [[002**

.::.9 month's later.::.

"Jewellisa we can't stay in this village forever we have to go back to the castle," Amber cried out as she packed her things. She moved over to Tristan and my things and started packing them too.

"Amber you know I can't go home with Tristan, my father would kill me," I said as I went over to the bag she was packing my stuff in and started unpacking it, "and I wouldn't wanna think about what he would do to my baby." I lifted Tristan up over my head and blew on his stomach. He squealed and wiggled in my grasp.

"Jewelz we smell like these humans," she complained some more.

"So." I walked over to the couch in the living room so I could feed Tristan.

"So? Are you kidding Jewellisa? You would rather have your son smell human then smell like the part of him that is a fox demon, or rather have his father's scent either?" she warned. She took the clothes I had taken out of the bag back in it and turned around to hear my reply.

"Tristan may look like Sesshomaru but no way in hell will he ever have his scent--"

"Ok so why can't he have the scent of a fox demon?" She came and sat down across form me.

"It's not that he can't its just--"

"It's just what?"

"If you would stop interrupting me, I could possibly tell you," she looked at me apologetically, "I just want Tristan to grow up with out being brought into the royal lime light or being call Sesshomaru's bastard. I just want him to live a normal life."

"But that's just it Jewelz--that's exactly what Tristan is, he u while /u be brought into the royal lime light and he most likely i _will_ /i be called a--."

"Don't say it Amber," I looked up from Tristan suckling on my breast to look at her sternly.

"He'll be called a you-know-what. He was born to you--Princess Jewellisa--soon to queen of all fox demons and Sesshomaru Lord of the Western lands. He can't out run his destiny forever--and if he stays here all the human kids will laugh at him for his ears," she continued pointing at Tristan's ears that began to twitch.

I looked down at Tristan as he let go of my nipple and began drifting in and out of sleep. I fixed my kimono and walked to the crib that the village carpenter as a gift after Tristan was born. The Kimono Lady also gave him a gift of male kimonos in a variety of colors and the priest of the village blessed Tristan even after I told him that he was practically untouchable.

I watch him for a while as he slept, thinking all the truths Amber had just told me. "Fine we'll leave first thing in the morning but if I get kicked out, you're coming with me got it?" I walked over to where she was sitting and sat in the arm of the chair.

"Deal," she said between giggles. I slid off the arm and into the chair landing on her that ended up making us go into a laughing fit.

.::.Sesshomaru's P.O.V.::.

I was sitting at my office desk when my servant Kye walked in with some news. "You must have found out some really good information on Naraku's whereabouts Kye cause you've been gone for almost a year," my voice echoed in the room as I looked up from my work.

"Yes my Lord--well no my Lord there is something else I think you should know," Kye struggled to say. He knew that I would possibly kill him if he didn't do his job right.

"If it has nothing to do with Naraku, then I want nothing to do with it," I said harshly, going back to work.

"But my Lord it's about that girl," Kye pressed on.

"Girl? What girl? Kye what the fuck are you talking about?" I began to get angry and frustrated.

"The wolf demon princess my Lord. The one that left nine months ago," Kye continued.

I looked back up from the papers, suddenly interested in the conversation. "What about her?" I asked turning in the chair to look out the window and up at the stars.

"She's pregnant, well five months ago she was. She had the child in that near by village but plans to go back to her castle tomorrow morning."

"Have you seen the child at all?"

"Yes my Lord. He has snow-white hair with hints of black and the markings on his face are exactly like yours except under his left eye is the marking of his mother," Kye tells him.

"It's a boy."

"Yes my Lord."

"Does he have a name?"

"I'm sure he does my Lord but I'm sorry to say I didn't quite catch it," Kye explained as he turned to leave.

"Kye clear my schedule, I'll be gone for a couple of days."

"Yes my Lord. If anyone asks when you'll be back what should I tell them?" Kye asked turning back around.

"Tell them it's family business."

"Yes my Lord." Kye turned and left Sesshomaru's office.

i _'How could she have left not telling me this,'_ /i I thought, i _'not telling me I have an heir?'_ /i I got up and went out on the balcony and looked out over the land that I ruled. i _'You'll regret keeping this from Jewellisa, just wait.'_ /i I jumped of the balcony and ran towards my destination: The Wolf Demon castle.


	3. Going Home

**You Should Have Came After Me [[003**

.::.Jewellisa's P.O.V.::.

The next morning we woke up bright and early to go home. The village people were sad to see us go but I told them I would promise to visit again some day. As a parting gift they gave us each a horse: one for me, one for Amber, and the third would eventually be Tristan's but since he was too young it was currently being used to care all of our bags.

I bathed and fed Tristan before we left, knowing that he would be asleep for most of the trip. Amber couldn't wait to leave, it was like she was born hating humans. I got onto the horse with Tristan sleeping on my shoulder, one arm supporting him and the other holding the reins.

We round off just as the sun was rising, heading northwest. I telepathically told Kouga that I was finally coming home and for him to meet me at the door.

We rode on, stopping every hour or so to feed the horses and every two hours for me to feed Tristan. We ended up getting home around sundown. As told Kouga was waiting outside the front door sitting on the front steps with one of the male wolf demons that lived in the castle with us. His name was Kochi, he was basically in love with me and b **always** /b called me Princess.

I walked my horse along side the steps and stopped. Kouga stood up and took the reins of the horse out of my hand but stopped as soon as he saw Tristan's ear twitch. "Jewelz what is that thing your holding?" he asked, helping me down.

"He's not a thing Kouga, he's my son," I whispered making sure not to wake Tristan up.

"Jewellisa you're barely nine fucking teen how--," he yelled. I covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Kouga shut up or you'll--." I was interrupted by the sounds of Tristan crying in my ear. "Ugh, never mind." I walked past him and took the reins of Tristan's future horse from Amber and took him to the side of the house where my window to my bedroom was and tied him up so he wouldn't run off.

I walked over to our stables where Kouga was standing with Amber and Kochi talking about me and my baby. "Who's the father," Kouga asked trying to get a good look at Tristan's face. He was wide-awake and taking in all the new sights of the house he would now be living.

"Tristan doesn't have a father," I said angrily handing him to his uncle.

"Oh come on Jewelz. Babies don't just pop up out of know where," he said following me to the house. In the next minute a high-pitched scream rang through the house.

"What the fuck is going on here!" I screeched. Tristan began to cry again so I took him from Kouga's arms. Wolf demons were sprawled out everywhere. I had always kept the house clean since my mother left and gave strict orders that if you weren't sleeping, hunting or training, than the house was to be kept clean.

"Is that Jewellisa, Kouga," I heard my father's voice called from the main staircase.

"Yah dad it's her," Kouga answered as he sat on one of the couches with out anyone laying on it. I turned towards the stairs and saw my father come down with what look to be a wolf demon child in his arms. She had to be at least 4.

"My little Jewellisa, where have you been all this time. And this must be Tristan," he said cooing at my son who hid his face in my shoulder.

"I've only been gone a little over a year and the first thing you do is get with my old nanny," I hissed. My father put down the little girl and walked closer to me. She ran back up the stairs she had came down and disappeared somewhere upstairs.

"Jewellisa be reasonable for a minute--."

"No dad I'm not ganna be reasonable--," I continued.

"Then after you get settled in come into my office and we'll talk ok," he tried to kiss my forehead but I pushed pass him heading for my room, signaling Amber to follow.

"I told you she wouldn't take it well," I heard Kouga say.

As soon as the door to my bedroom--which was surprisingly just how I left it--closed, I turned to Amber and glared at her. "All those times you left you went home didn't you? You told my father about Tristan and he made you bring me back to him didn't he? You knew he re-mated?"

Amber just stared at me scared of what I might do next. "Answer me Amber. Did you or did you not come here since you found out I was pregnant?" She still stared at me. I could see and smell her fear. Just then Tristan started to fuss so I sat on the bed and started feeding him. He latched on pretty quick, drinking as if it was going to be his last meal.

"Ok I did. Ever since I found out you were pregnant I came ever once in a while to tell your father about how you were doing. The part about your pregnancy just slipped out," she finally said in a hurry.

"Did you tell him who his father is?" I asked looking up from Tristan who again was struggling to stay awake.

"No, I made sure not to. Are you mad at me still?"

I sighed before I answered. "No. I could never be mad at you forever," I smiled. She smiled back but soon started to laugh. "What so funny?" I asked looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She kept laughing as she pointed at Tristan spitting up milk in his sleep.

"Ugh," I groaned getting up to change my kimono. I walked over to my balcony window and opened it, walking outside and looking over the ledge. The horse was exactly where I put and didn't even feel me take the bags off it's back with my telekinetic powers. Another one of the wolf demons that lived in the guesthouses on our land walked by. "Tachibana can you but my horse in the stables please?" I asked sweetly.

He looked up at me shocked. "Pri--I mean Jewellisa, you returned. I thought it was just a rumor, as well as you having a baby," he said walking over to the horse.

"Yeah I just got back today, and yes I did have a baby," I said through almost gritted teeth. I couldn't believe everyone knew I was coming home, I wanted to not see as many people the whole time I was home but that was obviously not ganna happen.

"I'll have to check the little guy out sometime," he said over his shoulder leading the horse to the stables.

"I think I can make the happen, see you later," I said walking back into my room. I laid Tristan in the middle of the pillows and walked over to my bag filled with kimonos from the Kimono Lady of the village. "Amber can you watch him for a sec?" I asked walking to my bathroom.

"Yeah sure," she answered.

I walked into my bathroom and started the bath water and stripped down to nothing. When the tub was full of water I dipped into the warm water and sinking in, closing my eyes, until the water came under my nose. The water felt good over my stressed out muscles; I dipped my head under wetting my hair. When I came up I had the sudden feeling I was being watched.


	4. Telling You Straight

**You Should Have Came After Me [[004**

.::.Sesshomaru's P.O.V.::.

I watched from the window as Jewellisa got into the tub. i _'She's still so beautiful,'_ /i I thought to myself, admiring how swollen her breasts had gotten from the last time I saw her. I cursed myself for starting to get attached again.

She looked towards the window but I moved out of view just in time. As she got out of the water I got one last good look before she wrapped a towel around her dripping wet body.

i _'You will be mine Jewellisa--just wait and see'_ /i I whispered before disappearing into the forest behind the castle, i _'you will be mine.'_ /i 

.::.Jewellisa's P.O.V.::.

It was dark out when I got out of the bath. I put on a light purple sleeping kimono before I walked back into my room. I looked over a Tristan who was still asleep and then at Amber who was nodding off. I told her she should get some rest and I would get Kouga to watch him. She left the room and seconds later he came strolling in like he owned the place.

"You better check yourself before you get a beat down," I warned him. He looked at me as if I was joking.

"Please a 'beat down' from you, I would tooooootally win," he boasted sitting in the chair Amber was previously in.

"Hey just cause I got pregnant doesn't mean I still couldn't whoop your ass," I said from the doorway.

"Yah we'll see about that."

I turned and left, walking to my father's office. I didn't even bother to knock on the door when I got there, I just walked in and sat across from him at his desk.

"Jewellisa what have I taught you about knocking on doors before opening them," he asked looking me straight in the eyes. Bad choice of words to start off with and bad first move on looking me b **straight** /b in the eyes on his part. I was furious and was u not /u about to play "Daddy's Little Angel".

"If I do recall, I remember you teaching me nothing because hum--let me think, YOU WERE NEVER THERE," I hissed. He looked at me calmly before he answered.

"I can see that you are upset--"

"No shit," I interrupted, folding my arms across my chest and leaning further into the seat.

"Like I said, I can see you are upset but you have to understand that me re-mating was not planned--it just happened, and I love Nevaeh very much--," he continued.

"Nevaeh," I snorted, "that's Heaven backwards; she must have been the whore of her old clan. She's practically my age dad and all my life I called her 'Slave'."

Just then a slender wolf demon joined us in the room. She bowed to me. "Princess Jewellisa, it is so nice to see you again. Your father has told me so much about you before I came to take care of you."

"Oh really. It's nice to see me again," I said with shock, leaning forward in my chair. "While I was gone did he tell you that I took my first steps 2 months before the normal time a fox demon begins to walk. Or that when I was only 3 I learned how to control all my powers before the other kids and that I have more powers then the normal fox magic, like telepathy, telekinesis, or controlling elements. Or how about that ever since I was 5 Kouga had to take care of me until you came because our mother left him."

My eyes began to sting with tears. My father sat in his chair getting mad and Nevaeh just stared at me for a second before she spoke again. "No he didn't tell me all that but--"

"Exactly and do you know why he didn't tell you all that?," I asked getting up. She shook her head no. "Because his ass was never there. Every other lord could juggle work and family but you wanna know what I think--I think you are the reason my mother left. Because you were always occupying his time you fucking slut. All those times you had the day off you were busy fucking him."

"Jewellisa that is no way to talk to some one of higher stature than you," my father's voice boomed.

"Her higher stature than me, that's bull shit. Royalty runs through my veins and every one knows it. Just because she mates you, doesn't bring her role in the clan higher than me," I yelled back through my now falling tears.

"And what about your son. Does royalty run through his veins too?" he asked, catching me off guard.

I stared at him baffled. "The blood of my son doesn't concern you and he has nothing to do with the matter at hand." I walked towards the door. "For all you know the father of Tristan is of higher stature than you. You disgust me, when you finally get some sense you come find me."

"Jewellisa get back--" I slammed the door behind me before he could finish.

I ran back to my room, having to get away as fast as I could. When I returned, Kouga was sitting in the middle of my bed playing with a wide-awake Tristan. I quickly wiped away my tears, promising my self I would always be strong for my son.

"Kouga did you wake him?" I almost scolded. I walked over to the bed and picked up my baby who had his arms reaching for me. I sat on the bed across from my brother.

"Naw he started to fuse so I made him laugh.--I guess he heard you and dad yelling and wanted the fighting to stop," Kouga answered looking up from his hands with concerned eyes. "Do you really think he was cheating on her though. Cause when you think about it I always remembered her getting mad when he would come home late at night, claming to have been dealing with the wolf demons in the mountains," he went on, rising to leave.

"Why mom left could have been a number of things but looking at the girl he was holding earlier, its possible he was cheating on mom. Just go to sleep for now and we'll talk later," I reassured him. I gave him a hug and kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm glad you're home J, I missed you--well not you parse but me kicking your ass," he smiled

I laughed at his remark. "I missed you too K."

"Oh I had Tachibana bring in my old crib for the little guy," he informed me, tickling Tristan under his chin and leaving the room.

I fed, burped and played with him a little longer until he finally fell asleep. I laid him in the crib Shippo was talking about and kissed him good night. "You remind me so much of your father. If only he weren't the Lord of the Western lands," I whispered to him. I walked over to my balcony window looking up at the crescent moon.

i _'Ever since Tristan was born, I can't seem to stop thinking about him,'_ /i I thought to myself, climbing into bed. i _'Maybe my self conscience and the world is trying to tell me something.'_ /i I turned out the light and closed my eyes only to see his face staring back at me, but this time I didn't want to wake up.


	5. Going With Daddy

**You Should Have Came After Me [[005**

.::.Sesshomaru's P.O.V.::.

I watched her from the balcony window, tears falling from her closed icy blue eyes. I opened the window slow enough to not wake her. As soon as it closed my son started to fuss. I was in front of the crib in no time with him in my arms giggling now.

Jewellisa groaned and I stayed still hopping she wouldn't wake up, but my son giggled louder. She sat up in bed rubbing her swollen eyes. "Tristan for once could you not be like your father and just sleep peacefully---through---the---night," she said quickly but slowed down when getting to the last part.

Her eyes locked with mine not even moving to take our son out of my arms. All he did was clap his hands and make gurgling noises. I just started back at her my eyes full of anger, but she had nothing but desire in her eyes. It confused my so I continued walking towards the balcony window. Her eyes just followed me and then she began to get out of the bed but stopped walking as soon as I did.I walked further out into the dark night, my son in my arms, and his mother slowly and quietly following. I jumped onto the railing, Jewellisa stopping only a few meters behind. I glanced at her one last time before my blue orb surrounded me and was picked up by the blowing wind.

Jewellisa's hair blew behind her as she watched from the railing. As if she wanted me to take our son from her. i _'What are you planning Jewellisa'_ I asked myself, staring down at my son who was drifting off to sleep.

.::.Jewellisa's P.O.V.::.

I didn't know why I just watched him leave with Tristan in his arms. It was like something was holding me back, like something was telling me to let him take him. I knew I would have to go after him, even if it meant confronting Sesshomaru. I sat in my window seat looking up at the moon, watching it fade as the sun lit up the sky with shades of pink, purple and orange.

I quickly dressed and packed things only for Tristan, not really concerned if I was ganna stay at his castle or not. I ran down the stairs and put the bag by the door, then went to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. I was trying to be quiet, so not to wake everyone in the house up, but it was evident that I was furious for not reacting as quickly as I should have.

My ears twitched as I looked towards the direction of the noise to see Kochi, Tachibana, and Kouga coming down the stairs dressed for a hunting trip. I cocked an eyebrow at Kouga as the gang came into the kitchen watching me.

"If you're up so early, shouldn't you be feeding my nephew?" Kouga asked confused.

"Shouldn't you be telling 'Daddy Dearest' that your going out for a hunt b **without** /b most of the pack?" I asked back with attitude.

"I'm just saying Jewelz, you don't have to get all defensive," he recoiled, jumping off the table he was sitting on and followed me to the front door.

I sighed, reminding myself that my brother was the one person I shouldn't be made at. "I'm sorry Kouga, it's just--ugh." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration.

"It's just what J. Is Tristan ok," he asked getting paranoid. He walked towards the stairs to go up to my room.

"He's not in there," I yelled after him between my fingers on my face.

"Then where is he?" He turned to face me from his stance in the middle of the first set of stairs.

"The Western Lands," I hesitated. Even though Tristan wasn't his son, it was a pack instinct to protect the newest member.

"Who would take him to The Western Lands?" I walked out the door and stood on top of the hill looking out over the land I would have to travel to get my son back.

"His father."

"Jewellisa please tell me Tristan's father isn't b **The Lord of the Western Lands** /b ," Kouga stated coming after me with Kochi and Tachibana following behind.

"Fine I won't tell you." I looked around until I got restless and whistled for what I was looking for. In the next minute a black wolf came running towards me from a close distance.

"Hey Kuromegami, have you missed me?" I asked kneeling to her level.

Kuromegami, meaning Black Goddess, slowed to a walk as she nuzzled against my head. She was the first black wolf to ever be born and was given to me as a pup; a gift the day I was born. Her fur was of course all black and she had icy blue eyes like mine and under her right eye lay the mark of the wolf, just like me. My mother said it was like we were connected because of our marks being in the same place and our eyes being the same color.

i _'Of course I have missed you Jewellisa,'_ /i she answered me telepathically, i _'I want you to meet someone_ /i . She howled and from the horse stables a black wolf pup, about 3 months old, came bounding towards me and jumped into my arms.

"Who is this little guy Kuro?" The pup almost looked like Tristan except he didn't have Sesshomaru's markings.

i _'He is my son Kongouseki, he is for Tristan,'_ /i she answered but then regretted telling me he was for my son. She saw the saw the sadness in my eyes and nuzzled against me again.

"Jewelz are we just ganna stand here our are we going to save Tristan," Kouga reminded me of why I had called for Kuro. I turned to answer him.

"I'm going but you three are staying." I informed them. I climbed on to Kuro's back, who had changed into the size of a horse, with Kongouseki still in my arms.

"No way Jewellisa, this is a rescue mission and you're not going alone," Tachibana argued.

"This isn't a rescue mission. Lord Sesshomaru is Tristan's father and has every right to see him."

"Then why did he take him?" Kouga asked embedding a fragment of the Shikon No Tama in each of his legs.

"Because I never told him that he had a son, just please don't follow me. I'll send for you if I need help ok but this is something I have to do on my own."

"Fine Jewelz but you better send for use if anything goes wrong," he warned.

"I will I promise," I yelled from the sky. Kuromegami had taken off from a running start and was now headed westward. Tristan's stuff was secured on her back and Kongou was fast asleep in my arms, i _'This is ganna be a b __**long**__ /b journey,'_ /i I sighed to my self, snuggling into Kuro's back.


	6. An Almost Rescue Mission

**You Should Have Came After Me [[006**

By the time we got close to Sesshomaru's castle the sun was setting, leaving the sky in shades of light pink and orange and dark purple. I had Kuro land on a hill looking over the land that was a short distance from the castle doors.

"Stay here until I call for you," I told Kuro and Kongou. She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes but nodded her head in agreement. I looked down at his castle the anger pulsing through my veins and growing as I jogged to the castle gates. The anger continued to rise as I eased into a full speed run.

As I got closer to the gates I say that they were closed and many of Sesshomaru's guards and soldiers were waiting behind them. i _'Sesshomaru you stupid fool, have you forgotten who I am already,'_ /i I laughed to myself evilly. It almost boost my spirits up at the fact I would be killing so many of his men; b **almost** /b .

.::.Sesshomaru's P.O.V.::.

i _BOOM_ /i . I heard the sound of my front gates being broken down. I was in one of the upstairs guest rooms, that was now my sons room, watching him sleep in the crib one of my female servants put him in. She was experienced with children and I was secretly thankful for that because I had know idea what to do when he started crying as soon as we got home.

The door to the room opened and my most trusted advisor stepped into the room. "Sesshomaru, the mother has arrived," she said.

"And." I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I knew she was testing me and she knew my patience was running thin.

"And she is killing most of our good soldiers like they're nothing, please allow me this one chance to capture her for you," she continued.

I stopped and thought for a second. The first time I meet Jewellisa 3months ago, Anika was the only one who even came close to beating her in battle. She was my only hope. "Fine but Anika--"

"Yes brother?" Anika stopped at the door and turned to look at me with puppy dog eyes.

"You may be my sister, but b **she** /b is the mother of my son and if you bring her close to death--," I said as a dragged a claw along two red strips, identical to mine.

"Yeah, yeah I got it Sessh, I got it." She turned and left with a giant smile on her face. I went back and stood by the window watching Jewellisa kill people who got in her way left and right.

"Anika better be able to control her," I said to myself out loud. I walked back to the crib and looked down at my son again, "because it would be a shame if Tristan lost his mother." I left the room and grinned to myself at how I was going to use this situation to my advantage.

.::.Jewellisa's P.O.V.::.

I stood in the middle of the grounds with my hair swaying in the wind, looking at the dead bodies forming a circle around me. My ear twitched as the front door opened. I turned around to be faced with the one person in the house who I have always hated and who has always hated me: Anika, Sesshomaru's half sister on his mother's side.

"Ah Jewellisa it's so nice to see you again, it's too bad I'm ganna kick your ass and then kill that bastard of a son of yours," Anika said as she walked down the front steps.

At her words, my demonic blood started to boil. In a blink of an eye I had Anika's throat in my hand and threw her across the yard. The wind started to blow furiously and my hair and ears turned their natural white in color. I could feel her demonic blood begin to rise too as she lunged at me.

I moved out of the way just in time and sent a fireball straight at her head. She ducked and came running at me with demonic speed, but she was still slower than me. I pulled her by her hair and brought her close to my face.

"DON'T EVER CALL MY SON A BASTARD AGAIN," I hissed in her ear before sending her flying into a tree. She looked up at me with anger surrounding her amber eyes.

"Jewellisa!" I heard him yell. I turned around, my demonic blood still pumping, and saw Sesshomaru standing behind me. He raised his hand and cupped my cheek. His touch still seemed to calm me down even when I was close to transforming into my demonic form.

The red seeped away from eyes as I started to calm down, but he could tell the anger still pulsed through my veins. I started to lean into his hand until I felt something heavy hit me across the back of my head, causing me to black out and fully fall into Sesshomaru's arms.

"I thought you said you could handle her Anika?" I heard Sesshomaru ask.

"I b **can** /b handle her, but she's different than from the last time she was here," I heard Anika answer. I groaned in pain, slowly waking up from my unconsciousness. I could feel my arms, legs, and waist were strapped to a table. Little droplets of water fell in the space between my eyes right were my nose started, every 10 seconds. My eyes were closed but I knew they were watching me.

"What do you mean something's different about her?" he hissed.

"It's like her power has gotten stronger. All I did to get her mad was mention killing the boy--." I heard a loud bang and her gasping for air, meaning Sesshomaru had her in a death grip against the wall.

"Those words are never to be heard from your lips again, do you understand me Anika."

He must have let her go because she answered: "Yes Sesshomaru." I sensed Sesshomaru had left, leaving Anika and I alone in the room we were in. "Stupid son of a--," Anika began but stopped as I started to thrash around on the table and growl protectively. She growled in response, "Fine." The next minute I heard footsteps and them beginning to fade: Anika had left the room, cursing under her breath.


	7. Escape

**You Should Have Came After Me [[007**

.::.Sesshomaru's P.O.V.::.

I woke up to the sound of my son crying. I lazily got out of bed and walked over to the crib. i _'If he's ganna cry like this every morning I'm ganna gave to get that servant to stay in this room with him,'_ /i I thought to myself. I picked him up and walked back over to the bed and laid down with him lying on my bare stomach. I rubbed his back, which got him to calm down, but only for a second.

He started crying at the top of his lungs causing my ears to twitch and, most likely, wake up the whole house, including his mother who would think I was hurting him. I called in the servant and handed him to her. "Get him to stop crying," I told her as I walked to the door to go get dressed in my room down the hall.

"Yes my Lord," she replied, beginning to rock Tristan in her arms.

"What is your name onna?" I asked from the door, barely turning my head to look at her.

"Boa my Lord."

"You are released of all house hold duties but you are assigned to take care of my son and guard him with your life, do I make myself clear."

"Yes my Lord."

"And if a white wolf comes in here, just place the boy on the floor in front of it, step back and bow low to the ground and explains why you had him from that position."

"Yes my Lord, but if you don't mind me asking, why do I do this?" I looked at Boa over my shoulder. Tristan was still crying but not as loud as before.

"It's his mother." With that I left the room, went and changed my cloths, then sat in my study looking out the window at the now rising sun.

.::.Jewellisa's P.O.V.::.

My eyes flashed open as I heard the shrill cries of Tristan wanting to be fed. I was still strapped to the table and the water was still hitting the bridge of my nose. I had fallen asleep for a while and didn't feel the droplets of water, but now that I was awake, it was starting to piss me off.

I tried to move my hands so that I could redirect the water but they were some how tied down so that I couldn't move them. The only way I was going to get out of here was if I turned into my wolf form. I closed my eyes and concentrated. In 5 minutes a light blue light surrounded me and when it cleared I was standing on the table, an all white wolf with the sign of the mark of the wolves under my right eye in a midnight blue.

I shook my self, dry and jumped of the table. I hadn't realized before but now I saw that I was in one of the cells in the dungeon under the house. I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were glowing a pure icy blue, no sign of the white surroundings or the black pupil. The cell door smashed against the cell door opposite it and guards came running hearing the noise.

They stood in the middle of the hall blocking my path but quickly scattered when I sent a fireball soaring at them from my mouth. As soon as the smoke cleared I ran as fast as I could to the ground floor. When I came up the stairs and out the door I knew I was in the west part of the house, but the cries were coming from the far north side.

i _'I have to hurry,'_ /i I said to myself, running down familiar hallways, i _'before Sesshomaru catches me again.'_ /i 

.::.Sesshomaru's P.O.V.::.

I was standing outside on my balcony looking over the new guards in training. The sun had fully risen and was shining bright over my lands. "This better be good if you're breathing so hard," I said. Anika had barged into the room and stood close to the balcony doors behind me.

"She escaped and now we can't find her," she huffed.

"How long ago?"

"When the boy started screeching. She's in her wolf form Sesshomaru and killed 6 more guards."

"Leave her."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me Anika." I walked past her and sat at my desk, filing through papers I had already filed.

"Yes but--"

"LEAVE HER. She's only looking for the child." She finally gave up and left the room, cursing under her breath. As soon as the door closed I looked back down at the book on my desk, opened it to a certain page and began to read.

i _Goddesses of the World_

_Chapter1:_

_The Wolf Goddess_ /i 


	8. Find the Prize, You're Staying Anyway

**You Should Have Came After Me [[008**

.::.Jewellisa's P.O.V.::.

I slowed to a walk when I got to the main part of the house. The front door was open so I howled to Kuro and Kongou, calling them to come to me. In seconds Kuro was standing in front of me with Kongou in her mouth.

i _'You called my lady,'_ /i Kuro bowed.

i _'Just follow me as I look for my son, if any one stands in our way--kill them,'_ /i I told her and ran in the direction I heard the now whimpers of Tristan. Every hallway we went down the guards and servants seemed to move out of the way. As I ran my hearing picked up the sounds of Tristan's never ending cries, causing me to run faster than I ever had before.

When I finally reached the door, I blew it down with a single air bubble escaping my mouth. The next thing I saw made me furious. The woman holding my son was human. She had terror written all over her face. I barked and growled at her, demanding she give Tristan back to me. To my surprise she did exactly that.

She took a large pillow placed it on the floor in front of me and placed him in the middle of it. She then stepped a little ways back and bowed low to the ground. "My Lady, Sesshomaru-sama assigned me to take care of the child in your absence. I did everything in my power to call him down but nothing has worked, and I have came to the conclusion that he is hungry my Lady," the woman told me.

I changed back into my human form and pick Tristan up. He sensed it was me who was holding him and started slapping my chest to be fed. I opened my kimono a little and placed him in front of my breast, which he started suckling on hungrily. I sat on the edge of the bed and motioned Kuro to join me on the bed so Tristan could meet Kongou.

"Rise dorei," I said to the woman. She did as I said but kept her gaze on the floor. "You can look at me, I'm not like Sesshomaru, come sit." She did as I said but hesitated when it came to sitting down. "How long had he been crying?"

"Since before the sun had risen my Lady."

"Please call me Jewellisa. What is your name?"

"Boa."

"Well Boa thank you for watching Tristan, but your services will no longer be needed. We are leaving tonight," I informed her as I placed Tristan in the middle of the pillows at the head of the bed. I picked Kongou off the floor and placed him in front of my son, who squealed in excitement.

At that moment Sesshomaru walked into the room. "Your not going any where onna." Boa quickly stood and bowed to her master. He looked at Kuro who was growling at him, but he simply ignored her and looked back at me.

"I don't have to stay here Sesshomaru, you don't own me," I growled at him. He was in my face at the blink of an eye, obvious anger radiating of his body.

"You dare disrespect me onna?" he hissed in my ear.

"Hai, dansei," I hissed back.

Before he could do anything else, Tristan started to cry. I looked at him and could tell he could sense the tension in the room. I picked him up and sat on the edge of the bed trying to convince him that everything was all right. He stopped crying and began to giggle at Kongou who was waddling to the other side of the bed.

I put Tristan in Sesshomaru's arms and quickly went to the other side of the bed before Kongou could fall. In the next second Sesshomaru shoved Tristan into Boa's arms and grabbed me by the elbow, causing me to drop Kongou on the bed, as he dragged me out of the room.

He pulled me down the long hallway and into his study, quickly closed the door behind him and slammed me against the other side. "Onna, how dare you insult me in front of our son, who do you think you are coming into my home like that?" he snarled.

"If I do recall you dragged me b **inside** /b your home unwillingly, tied me to a table in your dungeons, and have the nerve to keep b **my** /b son away from me." My head jerked to the side as my lip started to bleed.

"You have no authority to talk back to me onna," he snarled, anger rising every second, firmly gripping my neck.

"And if I recall…(pant)…me being…(pant)…a princess and all…(pant)…you have no right…(pant)…to slap me," I struggled to say as a force bubble blew him across the room, and crashed into the wall opposite of me. In the few seconds I caught my breath before having to dodge a strike from Sesshomaru's whip of light. I was about to attack him when the door to his study opened. Sesshomaru and I both looked at the door to see his sister and another demon I had never seen before standing in the doorframe.

At that moment I frankly didn't care who was in the room, as long as I got to kick Sesshomaru's bastard ass. I prepared to send a molten lava ball at Sesshomaru, creating fire in my hand and bringing dirt from outside. Like wise, Sesshomaru pulled out his sword Tokijin ready to strike me but Anika stepped in the room to stop use.

"Anika get out of the way," Sesshomaru hissed at her. Anika foolishly didn't move. "I said get out of the way Anika," Sesshomaru repeated.

"No, this has to stop Sesshomaru. She's the mother of your child," Anika reminded Sesshomaru who stopped what he was doing. "And you Jewellisa he's the b **father** /b of your son," she said turning to me.

"That's doesn't change the fact that I'm ganna rip him to shreds," I said as I jumped for Sesshomaru, but I was held back by the demon I didn't know.

"Oh no you don't princess," the demon said to me, taking me out of the study. From the demons scent I could tell it was a wolf demon like me, and male at that.

"Let go of me. I can have you killed for touching me. Do you know who I am?" I screamed at the demon.

"Yes I know who you are. You're Princess Jewellisa of the Wolf Demons," he said back to me as he swung me over his shoulder.

"Let me go," I screamed again as I kicked my legs at his stomach and swung my fists at his back. He still didn't put me down. As he walked out of the room I shot a fire bolt at Sesshomaru that unfortunately missed.


	9. Learning From the Past

**You Should Have Came After Me [[009**

The demon kept dragging me down the hallway as I kept struggling to get away. I kept making vines grow out of the floor and had them wrap around my wrists so that the demon could not pursue his destination, but he kept pulling me out of the vines' grasp.

"Would you put me down. I can gladly walk on my own," I protested as I continued trashing my fists into his back.

"Oh can you now. Can you walk along side me to the room that I'm taking you to and not try to run back to 'kill' Sesshomaru?" he stopped walking and questioned.

"Yes, wolf's honor," I said annoyed. I was hopping that he would put me down so I u could /u make a run for it.

"Fine." He placed me down beside him and started walking. I started walking too, until I turned and made a run for it. He must have had a feeling I would pull something like this because he caught me before I could truly go anywhere.

"You gave your wolf honor," he hissed as walked in the direction he was originally walking with me slung over his shoulder again.

"And you being a wolf demon should know that no wolf would trust another wolf that they didn't know," I said back harshly. I folded my arms over my chest and gave up trying to escape.

"True but I know you and you know me, you just don't remember," he stated, "well here we are at your room princess." He opened the door he was standing in front of and placed me down inside of the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm not staying in this room, I have to be with my son," I informed hostilely.

"No you are staying in this room until you calm down and don't have the urge to kill Sesshomaru."

"I don't want to kill him, I just want to hurt him a bit that's all."

"Same thing."

"Fine I'll stay in the room."

"Funny, the last time you were told to stay put you practically threw a temper tantrum. Well actually you did throw a temper tantrum," he chuckled.

"I don't even know you!" I yelled at him. I sat on the bed in the room and glared at him.

"That's because you don't remember. Here let me show you." Wolf boy walked over to me told me to close my eyes as he placed his hands on the side of my head, sending memory streams through my head.

HR 

i _"Jewellisa come here sweetie," I heard my mothers voice call out to me._ /i In the room out side of my head, I smiled whispering 'Mom' at the happy memory.

i _"Ava she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," a man unknown to my knowledge laughed._

_"No Hegira, in order for her to be respectful she needs to meet you and Takuya," my mother insisted._

_"All right, if you say so," the man Hegira said laughing again. His dark brown hair was long like Sesshomaru's but was kept in a high ponytail._

_"Kouga, Jewellisa come in here," mom called again._

_"Come on Jewellisa, mom's calling use," Kouga said to me, well mini-Kouga said to mini-me. Kouga had to at least be 7 and I only 3. In the vision I saw little Kouga almost dragging me into the room our mother was in._

_"Ava-sama, you daughter is gorgeous," Hegira admitted._

_"Jewellisa what do you say?" my mother asked me as she took me out Kouga's grasp and placed me in her lap. Kouga sat down on the carpet and played with the other little boy playing there_._ He had auburn hair and green eyes._ /i 'That must be Takuya when he was younger,' I thought, as the vision continued.

i _I just sat in my mother's lap and stared straight into Hegira's gray eyes. I knew I should have said something but I didn't feel like it, instead I just growled at him._

_"Jewellisa stop that," my mother demanded as she lightly hit me on my arm. I pulled it away just after she hit me and turned around in her lap to hold onto her neck. "Apologize to Hegira-sama right now."_

_"Ava it's all right, she's just shy," Hegira tried to cover for me._

_"No Hegira, it's not all right. Jewellisa knows better," my mother scorned._

_"Maybe she's just tired."_

_"That's no excuse," she sighed, "but maybe you're right, maybe she should take a nap before she starts her training."_

_"I'll take the boy's outside while you put her down," Hegira agreed. He got up and led Kouga and Takuya out of the room and down the stairs to the yard._

_As I saw Hegira leave the room with my brother and his son, I tired to climb down from my mother's lap and follow them. "No Jewellisa, you have to take a nap," my mother coxed me. She picked me up and laid me down in the bed._

_"No I don't want to," I argued and tried to climb out of the bed._

_"Well you're cranky, so you're going to take a nap and when you wake up then you can come down and play ok," my mother insisted._

_"No I wanna play now," I wined._

_"Jewellisa you have to take a nap."_

_"No I wanna play."_

_"Jewellisa-"_

_"No I wanna play now, now, now," I screamed. I had gotten so angry that from deep inside of me a large blast of energy blew everything close to me, away from me. The energy was so large that it blew my mother across the room and against the wall, causing the house to shake._

_I saw what I had done and quickly got out of the bed and ran to my mother. 'Mommy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry' I kept repeating as I hugged her. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my hands firmly on her back. I closed my eyes as a warm feeling came through my hand and touched my mother wounds._

_"What happened?" Hegira asked with concern as he came back into the room._

_"She had a little temper tantrum and released a tremendous amount of energy," my mother explained in Japanese. At that time I couldn't understand it, but soon became fluent in._

_"What is she doing now?" Hegira asked also in Japanese._

_"I think she's healing me."_

_"Maybe we should start her training now," Hegira suggested, concern still hinted in his voice._

_My mother stood up from the floor with me in her arms. I had used up so much power that I didn't even know I had, that I was exhausted. She placed me in the bed and walked over to the door where Hegira stood. "As soon as she wakes up you can begin her training," my mother whispered. They quickly left the room and went out to the yard were Kouga and Takuya still played peacefully._

HR 

"So you're father trained me and you were friends with my brother?" I asked when my vision was of the present.

"That's how it looks," he replied, sitting down beside me on the edge of the bed.

"So then what are you doing here with Sesshomaru?"

"Well my father was also general of the mountain wolf demon army and we had an alliance with Sesshomaru, well Lord InuTaisho at the time. Whenever he would come over and discuss battle tactics, I would join him and stay in the room along side Sesshomaru. So when our father's died I took over the army and Sesshomaru, as you know, took over the western lands."

I looked out the window and saw that time had gone by fast. The afternoon sky filled with pinks, purples, and oranges slowly changed to a dark blue filled with many twinkling stars and a crescent moon. I quietly sat and thought about all that Takuya had told me when a little servant girl came into the room, keeping her gaze to the floor.

"Takuya-sama dinner will be served soon," she addressed towards Takuya and gave him a small bow.

"Thank you dorei," Takuya responded, standing to leave.

She took a few steps so that she was standing in front of me. "Lady Jewellisa, Lord Sesshomaru said that you can take a bath through that door over there," she stated pointing at the door to the left of me, "and when you get out there will be a kimono waiting for you."

"What's your name?" I asked the girl. She looked at me from under her blonde bangs shyly but quickly averted her gaze to the floor again. "It's ok, you can tell me." I reached out to her and gently pulled her towards me. I lifted her chin so that her forest green eyes could look into mine.

"Kochi my lady," she replied.

"Well Kochi thank you for telling me this, I'll be ready soon?" She nodded and bowed before she left the room.

"I guess I'll leave you to your bath," Takuya spoke up after Kochi left the room, "but Jewellisa--."

"Yes Takuya?" I asked from the door leading to the bathroom. I had a feeling I was going to have to promise him something.

"Promise me you won't cause a scene at dinner?"

I though about it and then smiled at him. "You have nothing to worry about." With that he left the room closing the door behind him and I walked further into the bathroom closing the door behind me.


	10. Apology Dinner

**You Should Have Come After Me [[010**

I looked on the bed and saw the prettiest kimono dress I had ever seen. There were no sleeves and it held together at the neck. It was a light blue with different colored flowers starting from the top of my left breast and trailed diagonally across my stomach and down my right leg, and a slit on the left side from mid-thigh down. I quickly dressed and brushed my hair into a high ponytail just in time for a light knock on my door to be heard.

"Come in," I said lightly. I looked towards the door and saw the one person I knew would always care for me in this castle.

"Lady Jewellisa I knew you'd come back," she stated quite loud. She ran towards me and jumped into my arms. I held her close as we both began to cry. I placed her down and crouch down to her level, looking her straight in her eyes. I wiped away her tears as she wiped away mine.

"Rin I'm so sorry for leaving I just had some other things to do and I, I'm so sorry," I said through freshly fallen tears.

"It's ok, I was never mad at you but Lord Sesshomaru never told me why you left so I thought it was because of me," she whimpered.

"No Rin it was never your fault ever. Don't ever think that ok, it's just I got pregnant and I didn't want him to know so I left," I informed her.

"You had Lord Sesshomaru's baby," Rin giggled.

"Yes, you can meet him tomorrow if you like?" She nodded her head in excitement and gave me a big hug. There was knock at the door and Kochi came into the room.

"Lady Jewellisa, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you," she said quietly.

"Thank you Kochi we'll be there in a minute," I replied. I went into the bathroom and got a damp towel and came back into the room and wiped Rin's face away of any signs of tears as well as mine.

"Now lets go have dinner shall we?" I said as I took Rin's hand and walked out of the room into the hallway. We walked to the staircase leading into the main entryway and walked the little ways to the double doors that lead to the dining hall. Two demons standing on either side of the doors looked at me and nodded their heads, then opened the doors.

Rin let go of my hand and ran to the table in the middle of the room. I stopped walking and looked at everyone at the table: Sesshomaru at the head, Rin at his right, Jaken beside Rin, Anika at the other head of the table, and Takuya in the seat next to Anika. I looked at the empty chair in between Sesshomaru and Takuya and glared at it.

Takuya must have seen me glaring because he was suddenly standing in front of me. "Jewellisa you promised you wouldn't cause a scene," he hissed as I continued to glare at the chair.

"That's before I knew I would have to be sitting next to him," I said through gritted teeth. He started to lightly push me on the small of my back, leading me to the chair I so desperately didn't want to sit in.

"Just get through dinner and then you can go to your son and Sesshomaru will leave you alone for the rest of the night, I promise," Takuya softly whined.

"Fine, but you will definitely pay for this," I answered still through gritted teeth as I plopped down in to the chair.

"Before dinner is served I think apologies are in order between the both of you," Takuya suggested to both Sesshomaru and I, but mainly to Sesshomaru who would be apologizing first.

He glared at Takuya before he slowly turned to look at me. "Jewellisa I am sorry about the situation that happened earlier today, I was way out of line," he said with out a single b **hint** /b of emotion.

Takuya elbowed me in the arm, signaling me to go on with my apology. "And I'm sorry you let your anger get the best of you," I said as I reached for the glass of water in front of me. I got at least one sip before Takuya bumped my arm, almost costing me to drop the glass. I looked at Sesshomaru then back at Takuya and glared.

"Fine," I hissed, "Sesshomaru I am also sorry about the situation that occurred earlier today, I was out of line as well." When I finished talking I turned to Takuya and gave him an "are-you-satisfied" look. Sesshomaru then simply raised one of his hands and servants began to bring out plates filled with food. It disgusted me how he could get anything he wanted with just the flick of his hand; and yet it also turned me on.

HR 

The whole time dinner was taking place I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes one me, like he was trying to picture me naked or something. I tried to ignore it, but the more I tried, the more I could feel him doing it and the more it turned me on. As Sesshomaru stared at me through dinner, I tried to concentrate on Rin who was asking me yet another question.

"Lady Jewellisa, why did you leave the castle?" Time seemed to stop as everyone looked at me, awaiting my answer. Even Sesshomaru seemed to look at me with questioning eyes instead of lustful ones.

"Because I was pregnant," I simply said and continued eating, hoping Rin would drop the subject. But of course she didn't.

"But if Lord Sesshomaru is the father, then why would you leave. Don't you love him?" she went on. At that question I nearly choked on the piece of meat I was swallowing. Takuya hand me my water and drank some until my throat was clear.

"Rin that is something that should only be discussed between Sesshomaru and I, not at the dinner table," I said with sadness hinted in my voice as I remembered what I saw on the stormy night that I left.

"But--"

"Rin that's enough," Sesshomaru stopped her before she could go on, "Jaken take her to her room, it's getting late." Jaken did not look pleased but followed his master's orders and lead Rin up the many stairs to her room. Rin on the other hand looked like she thought she was in trouble. Tomorrow I would assure her she definitely wasn't but at the very moment I needed to get out of the room.

Takuya must have sensed the aura of sadness and hatred circulating around me because he finally spoke up. "The young lord must be hungry as well, come Jewellisa,' he said as he stood up and pilled on my arm. I stood up as well and followed him out the door, making sure Sesshomaru would catch the scent of the tears he was causing to fall from my eyes.

.::.Sesshomaru's P.O.V.::.

I was shocked at the question Rin had just asked Jewellisa. It made me wonder if Jewellisa did love me since I was the father of her son and all, but only gave a that lame but true excuse before anger, hatred, and sadness consumed her body. Rin was about to protest but I had to intervene before things got out of hand.

"Rin that's enough," I interrupted, "Jaken take her to her room it's getting late." Jaken obviously didn't looked pleased but he knew what I would do to him if her didn't obey my orders. Rin looked back at Jewellisa like she would be in trouble later one, but Jewellisa looked back at her like she wasn't.

Just then Takuya spoke up. "The young lord must be hungry as well, come Jewellisa," he said as her led her towards the stairs. Time seemed to slow as they walked behind my chair and I smelled the salty scent of Jewellisa's tears slowly running down her face. She was making sure I felt the anger, hurt, and sadness radiating off of her body. As she left I watched her, wondering why she could hate me so much after the fact that I gave her a child.

"This is going to be fun," Anika says with a gigantic grin on her face. I didn't want to break anything valuable in the room by kicking her ass so I stormed off to my study and sat at my desk. I was going to find out why Jewellisa left if it kills me to do so.

.::.Jewellisa's P.O.V.::.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Takuya asks as he watches me change Tristan for bed after feeding him and crying the whole time.

"No," I barley make out through my sobs. I knew I would have to talk about it some time, right just wasn't it.

"Well you know you can always come to me if you want to. We are one in the same, like family almost, only you could probably kick my ass," he stated just so to break the silence. Astonishingly this made me laugh and I stopped crying.

"Yah I know. Wolves must always stick together-- or so I thought," I said, suddenly remembering my father and his new mate.

"What's on your mind pup?"

"Don't wolves take one mate and then they are mates for life whether one disappears for 14 years or not?" I asked as my anger began to rise. Tristan must have felt the anger surrounding me because he started to fuss and whimper. I stood up and put him over my shoulder to burp him. He finally settled down enough so I could put him in his crib. I looked down at him until he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"You're talking about your father aren't you?" he finally asked as we stood in the hallway so not to disturb my sleeping son.

"I can't believe he would do something like this instead of going out to look for her. I mean she gave him Kouga and I, he's Lord of every wolf clan in Japan, we're the wealthiest wolf family, what more could he want?" Just thinking about the situation was making me mad. I slide down the wall until I was sitting in the floor.

"I know why your mother left but Sesshomaru forbade me to tell you," Takuya said with apology in his green eyes.

"If Sesshomaru told you to kill you're self would you do it?" I asked. Anger apparent in my voice.

"Well no--"

"Then tell me!"

"I can't."

"As princess of the wolves I command you to tell me," I growled.

"Ava told me not to." At the sound of my mother's name, I stopped my self from tackling him to the floor and forcing him to tell me what he knew.

"You talked to her?" I asked calmly.

"Yes. She came to me in my dreams and told me to tell you not to worry about her. She said that one day you would see her again and to not blame your father for her absence," he finally said.

I couldn't believe that she would come to him in a dream instead of Kouga or I; I'm her daughter after all. "Where is she?" If she couldn't tell me herself, then I would just have to find out on my own.

"Captured…by Naraku, for 2 years now." The anger in me just boiled over as his words registered in my head. My mother, who I believed was untouchable, was caught by the vilest of all demons: Naraku.

"Why weren't we notified sooner?" I yelled at him, my eyes bleeding red. I yelled so loud it woke up Tristan and he cried out for me just as loud as I had screamed. I glared at Takuya as I stood up and went into the room to calm my son. Even with my presence near him, he would not stop crying.

"I sent out a messenger as soon as I knew my self, but your father never responded," Takuya tried to reason.

"My father is my father not me."

"You were never found b **to be** /b notified." I was about to retort to his comment when a little servant girl walked into the room.

"Lady Jewellisa, Lord Sesshomaru wishes your presence in his study," she said with her head bowed.

"Thank you, I'll be right there," I told her as calmly as I could manage. I caught a glimpse of her face and saw that she was shocked. i _'Sesshomaru must have these pour girls scared shitless,'_ /i I thought to my self, disgusted with his behavior.

I picked up my softly crying son and followed the little girl out the door, glaring at Takuya as I went. I was going to have to talk to him later.


	11. Here's the Plan No Matter What You Think

**You Should Have Came After Me [[011**

I followed the servant girl down the hall and up another flight of stairs until we came to a large door with a crescent moon carved onto each sides of the door, facing each other. These doors were all to familiar to me and I had a terrible feeling I wasn't going to enjoy my visit like the last time I had entered the room before I left. The servant bowed to me and left to attend the other matters she needed to do before heading of to bed.

When she was out of sight, I looked down and my son who wasn't crying anymore but was still awake, then looked back at the doors that stood in front of me, sighed, and then knocked on the door. "Enter," came Sesshomaru's monotone voice from the other side. I took another deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. As I closed the door behind me, I found Sesshomaru sitting behind his desk watching me.

The look on his face was full of question and determination to finding the answers to the questions that troubled him tremendously. I walked farther into the room and sat down in one of the chairs that were positioned on the opposite side of his desk. I placed Tristan in my lap, facing his father.

Sesshomaru looked down at him as he giggled and raised his arms to be held by him. I handed him over and sat back looked at the floor so to avoid his eyes. "Why isn't he asleep?" he asked calmly.

"Takuya and I got into a small fight and I sort of yelled louder than I intended to," I answered softly. I was sort of waiting for him to get angry and yell something along the lines of 'why would you do something like that', but what he actually said caught me off guard.

"Why do you hate me Jewellisa?"

"I don't know?" I whispered, trying to hold back tears as the memories of the night I had left tried to make their way through the wall I had built. I didn't want to tell him why when our son was in the room. It would most likely lead to screaming and fighting and I didn't want him to see all of that.

"You know you have to say here now?" he said.

At these words I looked up at him with pure hatred. "I'm not staying here Sesshomaru. All you will do is control me, well try to control me," I hissed, trying to keep my anger in check. Tristan started to whimper a little but Sesshomaru placed him on his desk and handed him a small ball. He looked at the round object and reached for it, most likely wanting to put it in his mouth.

"His fangs are starting to come in Jewellisa," he started calmly as he watched our son chew on the ball.

"I know, but that still doesn't give me a reason to stay." I folded my arms across my chest and pouted.

"I hear your father re-mated and you find it disrespectful to your mother and refuse to recognize their mating," he continued.

"So what, I don't have to stay with them, I can go live with the mountain wolves. Besides, they worshiped my mother anyways and would welcome me and Tristan with open arms," I argued back.

"His immune system isn't strong enough, he wouldn't be able to handle the altitude." i _'Oh shut up already.'_ /i 

"Then we can stay in the human village he was born in," I growled. At the sound of my growl, Tristan looked at me. He crawled across the desk and reached out his arms to me with the ball still in his hands. I picked him up and place him back in my lap. I felt that in his own why he was telling me that I could not win this battle.

"Why? So he can grow up asking you why he is so different form all the other human children? So he can get angry and show his true demonic form, killing the children who tease him because he wouldn't know how to control his demonic power? My aura is much stronger than your Jewellisa and you know that he has inherited that form me, for once can you not argue with me?" he finally said with anger only I could see.

"If I stay, than one of my wolf companions can stay with me and will arrive the day after tomorrow," I negotiated.

"Fine."

"They along with Boa are under my control and you can't tell them what to do."

"Fine."

"And you can't control me either. I will stay in the castle and not try to escape, but I will need chances to roam and hunt like the wild animal that runs through my veins."

With that request Sesshomaru struggle to agree with but did in the end. I got up and walked towards the door, looking back only once to see him watching me. I walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind me. The same servant girl was waiting for me on the other side and smiled up at me. I smiled back and followed her down the steps we had first come up and to a different room then the one I walked into before.

I said good night to her, closed the door and looked at the room. It was very elegant; dark blue walls, white and dark blue pillows, and dark blue satin sheets that lay under a white comforter. Tristan's crib was set at the edge of the bed so to be easily reached when he started to fuss. I sat down at a small window seat, positioned across the right side of the bed and fed Tristan for the last time that night. He unfortunately wasn't finished when I felt Sesshomaru's presence enter the room.

"Why are you in here?" I asked angrily and annoyed, not looking at him.

"Have you forgotten already Jewellisa? This is my room," he answered. I looked around as it all cam back to me. I could even smell my scent faintly radiating of the sheets. i _'Of course the bastard would move everything to him room, only to get closer to me,"_ /i I thought to my self. Tristan finally finished feeding and fell asleep.

I could feel Sesshomaru watching me as I went to put out son in his crib. I turned to look at him just as he was taking off his kimono and hakamas. He was stilled toned as I had remembered and still as large. I looked at his face to see him smirking; he caught me looking. I turned to the double doors that led to the balcony, growling to myself. I walked out into the night and took in a deep breath.

i _'Kuro,'_ /i I called out. I seconds Kuro showed up, holding Kongou in her mouth by the scruff of his neck.

i _'Yes my Lady,'_ /i she answered. She placed Kongou on the floor in front of me. She knew she would be going on a mission for me.

i _'Go back home and bring Amber with you. Tell her to bring all of her belongings and that she will be staying here from now on,'_ /i I commanded.

i _'My lady, I will not leave you here with not protection from with monster,'_ /i she retorted while growling in the direction of Sesshomaru who was watching from his position on the pillars that stood outside.

I pushed him back into the room and closed the doors behind him. I knew he was growling at me, but I would deal with him later. i _'I'll be fine Kuro, just go home and bring her here, end of discussion,'_ /i I growled.

i _'My lady.'_ /i she growled back.

I turned into my wolf form and growled at her. She growled back but I bit her on her muzzle to remind her who was in charge. She immediately backed down and nuzzled me under my chin. We licked each other's muzzles to show each other that everything was okay between us. She nuzzled her son one last time before she jumped off the balcony and ran towards grassland-wolf territory.

I returned to my human form and pick up little Kongou and walked back into the room. I place him in the crib along side Tristan who was laying on his stomach, softly snoring. Sesshomaru continued to watch me as I went to the bathroom and put on a light purple sleeping kimono. I walked back out and sat in the window seat and looked up at the moon.

"Aren't you coming to bed Jewellisa?" Sesshomaru asked from his side of the bed. I looked over at him as he lay there with his eyes closed. I hated it when he took everything so calmly.

"Yes master, I'm coming," I said back to him. I walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in, snuggling into the smooth silk of the sheets. "Just don't touch me."

As the warmth took over me, I let all of the problems that troubled me today slip away. Sleep finally took over me just as Sesshomaru slipped his arm around my waist protectively and pulled me up against his bare chest. At that point I didn't care and just let him hold me and run his claws through my black hair.


	12. Nightmares and a Welcome Friend

i _"Hahahahaha, Jewellisa you fool. Did you really think he would save you? He doesn't truly love you, he only needed you for an heir," Naraku's evil voice rang out in my head._

_"No you're wrong, he loves me and he'll come and save me. Then he'll kill you slowly and painfully," I growled back, "he would never use me, or keep me form my son."_

_"Again you are blinded by the life you will never see. I killed both your mother and father, most of your precious wolf demons are dead, the man you think loves you is dead, and the son you gave him views me as his father," he spoke again. As I looked out at him from my position I saw a light shine on a young man. He looked exactly like Sesshomaru; tall, muscular, dog and wolf demon blood running through his veins. The only difference between them was this man had black hair with white tips._

_"Tristan," I whispered. I couldn't believe how much he had grown. At the sound of his name, he looked up quickly and in the blink of an eye he was standing in front of me. He was fast like his father as well._

_"I don't respond to that name anymore. I am Shikyo __Ataenushi__ now," he spoke. His voice was dark and full of evil, not at all like I would imagine._

_"No you don't give death to anyone, you are Tristan Sesshomaru; son to Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and me, Jewellisa of the Wolf Demons," I tried to explain to him. I reached out, only to be held back by chains._

_"If it is true what you say, then why was I left alone in the forest with no one to protect me? If not for Naraku I would be dead. He took me in and raised me like I was his own. He showed you and my so-called father to me through Kanna's mirror; showed my what my life would have been like if you had raised me. If you didn't leave me in the forest like you did, I would be in the same position you are in right now," he growled. _

_"No! He's possessed you and filled your mind with lies. You are my son and I love you, I would never abandon you." I gasped as his arm shot out at me and ripped through my flesh, grabbing a hold of my heart._

_"No, you're the one that's lying. I'm glad you broke your promise and left me out on my own to die, now I can give you what you wanted to give to me," he whispered in my ear._

_Naraku's evil laugh was the only thing I could hear as I watched my own son rip my beating heart from my body. _ /i 

HR 

"NO!" I cried out as I woke up form my nightmare. I looked to my left only to find Sesshomaru not there. I then looked at the foot of the bed at Tristan's crib. Quickly I rushed over to it, only to find it empty of him and Kongou as well. I swiftly turned into my wolf form and ran out of the room looking for them.

I ran all around the third floor of the castle in search for them until their scents led me to the stairs that led to the second floor. I practically jumped down all of them in one leap, skidding across the floors to round a corner. Their scents finally pulled me into the library where I found them playing on the floor and Boa closely watching them from a chair close by.

I ran up to Tristan and started licking his face. He only giggled as he was happy to see me. Kongou saw me and started barking, jumping around playfully because he saw me as a wolf to play fight with. I change back in to my human form, sitting on the floor and hugging my son as he giggled.

"No matter what I promise I will never leave or abandon you ever, never, never, never," I told him. He just continued to giggle and laugh, but I knew he understood me.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me to watch him until you had awakened, I'm sorry if I mad you worry at all," she apologized.

"No Boa don't be sorry at all, you were only doing your job," I reassured her.

"Is there anything I can get you my lady?"

"Tea please." She nodded as she left the room to fetch what I had asked for. "Thank you," I called out after her.

"Where did that come from?" Takuya's voice suddenly said. I looked up quickly to find him sitting at a desk reading a large book.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked protectively.

"The whole time. Kami calm down princess, what was that little episode about?" he asked again.

"I had a dream about Tristan," I started.

"What's so wrong with that."

"And Naraku was there too," I continued.

"Oh. Well what happened," he suddenly became serious.

"It was dark and I was chained to a wall. Naraku was talking about how Sesshomaru wasn't going to save me because he had killed him already. He said that most of the wolves were gone and that he had Tristan. Then Tristan came out and said that Sesshomaru and I had abandoned him and then he killed me," I choked out as the dream came back to me. Tears began to run down my face and landed at my squirming son in my arms. I placed him back on the floor and watched him, through tear filled eyes, crawl after Kongou.

"You fucking bastard, what did you do to her?" an all to familiar voice asked from the door. I turned and saw Amber standing there with bags in her hand and Kuro standing next her. I immediately jumped up and hugged her, making her drop her bags in the process.

"What are you doing here, you weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow?" I asked dumfounded.

"Well when Kuro should up last night, I knew you were in trouble so I made her leave as soon as I was ready. It's a good thing too, what did he do to you," she explained.

"What? Oh nothing, it wasn't him. That's Takuya, Kouga's old friend from before my mother left," I reassured her. She looked at him skeptically, walking farther into the room to give him a full inspection.

"Little Takuya from the mountains? The one who would always run up to that little girl and confess his love to?" she finally remembered.

"Hello Amber," he said through gritted teeth.

"So you've been hiding out here all this time huh?" she teased.

"Come on Amber, leave him alone," I tried to get her focus off of Takuya.

"Oh I'm just playin' with him Jewelz. So Takuya, have you gone back to marry your one true love?"

"No. The bitch has probably stopped training and has become sickly when she realized I wasn't coming back for her anytime soon," he laughed.

I walked over to were Tristan and Kongou had crawled off to, and picked them both up. When I turned back to face Amber and Takuya, I saw his face had four deep claw marks in it and Amber's claws covered in blood.

"That i _bitch_ /i is me you fucking bastard," she snarled before storming out of the room.

"You knew that was coming didn't you?" he asked, moment after she had left. He wiped the blood off his face with a cloth he had pulled out of his light blue obi.

"As much as I knew that one day Sesshomaru would learn the truth on his own," I answered. He knew what I meant and continued to clean his face. I watched him for a little while longer until Tristan started waving his arms around while making gurgling noises.

I walked down the hall until I came to the stairs that lead to the third floor, and found Amber there waiting for me. "You okay?"

"I can't believe that little ingrate had the nerve to call me a bitch," was all that she said.

"It's not like he remembers obviously," I reminded as I started going up the stairs to my bedroom.

"I know. I just lost it after seeing him after all this time, you know?"

We reached my room and I opened the door to find Sesshomaru. He stood there looking at Amber and I with a bare chest and his hands on the rim of his hakamas, preparing to take them off. "I know exactly what you mean," I growled.

"At least you have that piece of gorgeousness to look at everyday, make babies with every other minute, and," I clasped my hand over her mouth and glared at her so she would understand that I would rip out her tongue if she continued.

I stripped Tristan of his clothes and handed him to his father. He gurgled in excitement to be near him. Sesshomaru on the other hand paid no attention to it, for he was smirking at me because of the comment that Amber had said moments earlier. I turned and pushed her out the door with Kongou in my arms and Kuro following behind.

Bringing up the memories of the layout of the castle, I lead her to the bathhouse for guest who Sesshomaru granted worthy of being in his presence. I pushed Amber into the room and closed the door behind me. "What? What did I say?" she tried playing stupid.

"What did you say? You basically said everything that was running through my mind that I was trying to find a counter argument for, that is what you did!" I yelled in response as I began to take off my clothes only to slip into the hot water that lay in front of me. I sat there and took in the cool scents of jasmine and honeysuckle, thinking of what was to come ahead in my life. I was shaken out of my thoughts, when the sound of Amber splashing into the water was evident.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked when she finally came up for air. She swam in circles around me until I splashed her and swam to sit on a little ledge that jutted out from the wall.

"I don't know? I mean I knew he would find out eventually, but I just didn't know he would handle it like this," I confessed. A young tiger demon came and scrubbed cherry blossom smelling soap through my hair, making it smooth and soft. I dunked my head back in the water so to let the soap wash out.

"Do want to stay here with him?"

"Sometimes, but most of the time he just makes me so mad."

"Do you love him?" I had never thought about this question after I had first left the castle. i _'Do I? Do I truly love him?'_ /i 

"I don't know."

"Lady Jewellisa, Lord Sesshomaru requests you and your guests presence in the great hall," Rin said as she peeked her head into the room.

"Thank you Rin, we'll be there in a minute."

"He has a human child living with him?" Amber looked at me questionably.

"Yes and no I don't know why he lets her stay with him but at least it shows he has some sort of compassion for humans," I answered both of her questions even though she only asked one out loud.

"Stop reading my mind onna!" she yelled, climbing out of the water.

"I wasn't reading your mind baka, it was I question I also asked myself when I was first here." I followed her lead and climbed out of the water as well, leaving all my stress in it.

HR 

"Why are going to the market again?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"You have no cloths," Sesshomaru answered. Tristan was in his arms eating at his hair every now and then, and laughing at the funny faces Amber would make behind Sesshomaru's back.

"Well what about that blue kimono dress I wore that one night?" i _'If he gave that to me, he would have to have had a lot of other stuff as well?'_ /i 

"That was Anika's," he stated.

"Oh." I sat quietly, as Ah-Un flew over what were Sesshomaru's lands. It wasn't until we landed that I could hear sounds other then our breathing and Tristan's laughter.

"Lord Sesshomaru come to my shop. All your needs will be fulfilled," many human and demon merchants yelled out as they saw their Lord come into view.

i _'Oi, this is going to be a very long day.'_ /i 


End file.
